when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Safe Havens
List of Safe Havens Earth Appalachian Cities (Fallout 76) *Asheville, North Carolina, United States *Birmingham, Alabama, United States *Bristol, Tennessee, United States *Charleston, West Virginia, United States *Chattanooga, Tennessee, United States *Greenville, South Carolina, United States *Huntington, West Virginia, United States *Huntsville, Alabama, United States (also by advanced/futuristic technology) *Johnson City, Tennessee, United States *Knoxville, Tennessee, United States *Morgantown, West Virginia, United States *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States (Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas; also due to a past conflagration) *Roanoke, Virginia, United States *Scranton, Pennsylvania, United States *Wheeling, West Virginia, United States Coral Reefs *African Coral Reefs *Amazon Reef *Angria Bank *Apo Reef *Arrecifes de Cozumel National Park *Bar Reef *Belize Barrier Reef *Benares Shoals *Coral Triangle *Daintree Reef *Darwin Mounds *Filippo Reef *Flinders Reef *French Frigate Shoals *Great Barrier Reef *Isla Pérez *Kingman Reef *Landsowne Bank *Lyra Reef *Manuel Luis Reefs *Maro Reef *Mesoamerican Barrier Reef System *Mexico Rocks *Miami Terrace Reefs *Minami-Tori-Shima *Minerva Reefs *Miri-Sibuti Coral Reef National Park *New Caledonia Barrier Reef *Ningaloo Coast *North East Reef *Osprey Reef *Palancar Reef *Qixingyan (Taiwan) *Reunion Island's Coral Reef *Røst Reef *Scorpion Reef *Sha'b Abu Nuhas *South Sentinel Island *Sula Reef *Tubbataha Reef *Virgin Islands Due to Advanced/Futuristic Technology *Abu Dhabi, Abu Dhabi Emirate, United Arab Emirates *Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands (some neighborhoods only; also due to a past conflagration) *Astroblast Space Station, Future Alliance (Astroblast) *Bangalore, Karnataka, India (some neighborhoods only) *Beijing, Beijing Municipality, China (some neighborhoods only) *Berlin, State of Berlin, Germany (some neighborhoods only) *Boston, Massachusetts, United States (some neighborhoods only; also due to a past conflagration) *Boulder, Colorado, United States *Brasília, Federal District of Brazil, Brazil *Buenos Aires, Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, Argentina *California, Maryland, United States *Chelmsford, Massachusetts, United States *Chicago, Illinois, United States (some neighborhoods only; also due to a past conflagration) *Chongqing, Chongqing Municipality, China (also due to a past conflagration) *Curitiba, Paraná, Brazil *Denver, Colorado, United States (Pena Station NEXT only) *Dubai, Dubai Emirate, United Arab Emirates (some neighborhoods only) *Durham, North Carolina, United States *Framingham, Massachusetts, United States *Fujisawa, Japan *Gandhinagar, Gujarat, India *Gurgaon, Haryana, India *Helsinki, Finland (1983: Doomsday) *Hong Kong, Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, China (also due to a past conflagration) *Hyderabad, Telangana, India *Jakarta, Indonesia (some neighborhoods only) *Johannesburg, South Africa (some neighborhoods only) *King Abdullah Economic City, Saudi Arabia *Konza Techno City, Kenya *Kuala Lumpur, Federal Territory of Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (some neighborhoods only) *Lexington Park, Maryland, United States *London, England, United Kingdom (Camden Town, Central London, City of Westminster, North London and Puddling Lane; also due to a past conflagration and sacredness) *Los Angeles, California, United States (Brentwood, Bel Air and Hollywood only; also due to a past conflagration) *Lowell, Massachusetts, United States *Lusail, Qatar *Madison, Wisconsin, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Madrid, Community of Madrid, Spain (some neighborhoods only) *Masdar, Abu Dhabi Emirate, United Arab Emirates *Milan, Lombardy, Italy (some neighborhoods only) *Moscow, Moscow Oblast, Russia (some neighborhoods, including Red Square, only; also due to a past conflagration) *Mountain View, California, United States *Mumbai, Maharashtra, India (some neighborhoods only) *Naya Raipur, Chhattisgarh, India *New Clark City, Philippines *New York City, New York, United States (Breezy Point, Broadway, Hudson Yards Smart City, Lower Manhattan and Times Square only; also due to a past conflagration) *Noida, Uttar Pradesh, India *Nur-Sultan, Kazakhstan (also by luck; 1983: Doomsday) *Palo Alto, California, United States *Paris, France (some neighborhoods only) *Raleigh, North Carolina, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Rio de Janeiro, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (some neighborhoods only; also due to a past conflagration) *San Francisco, California, United States (some neighborhoods only; also due to a past conflagration) *San Jose, California, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Seattle, Washington, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Seoul, South Korea (some neighborhoods only) *Shanghai, Shanghai Municipality, China (some neighborhoods only; also due to a past conflagration) *Silicon Valley, California, United States *Singapore, Singapore (also due to a past conflagration) *Songdo, South Korea *Stockholm, Sweden (also due to a past conflagration) *Taipei, Taiwan *Tallinn, Estonia *Tel Aviv, Israel (some unbombed neighborhoods only) *The Pearl-Qatar, Qatar *Tokyo, Japan (some neighborhoods only; also due to a past conflagration) *Toronto, Ontario, Canada (some neighborhoods only) Due to Cleanliness Due to CSCS Membership *Adelaide, South Australia, Australia *Albany, Western Australia, Australia *Albury, Victoria, Australia *Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia *Andius, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Andros, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Anvegad, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Armidale, New South Wales, Australia *Ashmore Reef Anchorage, Ashmore and Cartier Islands, Australia *Atlas Cove, Heard Island and McDonald Islands, Australia *Auckland, New Zealand *Autrin, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Bairnsdale, Victoria, Australia *Ballarat, Victoria, Australia *Ballina, New South Wales, Australia *Bandit Town, Sequin Federation (Shantae) *Bantam Village, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, Australia (also by isolation) *Batemans Bay, New South Wales, Australia *Bathurst, New South Wales, Australia *Bendigo, Victoria, Australia (also due to a past conflagration) *Berephus, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Bomaderry, New South Wales, Australia *Bonbourg, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Boulder, Western Australia, Australia *Bowral, New South Wales, Austrlaia *Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (also due to a past conflagration) *Broken Hill, New South Wales, Australia *Broome, Western Australia, Australia *Bunbury, Western Australia, Australia *Bundaberg, Queensland, Australia *Burnie, Tasmania, Australia *Busselton, Western Australia, Australia *Cairns, Queensland, Australia *Camden Haven, New South Wales, Australia *Canberra, Australian Capital Territory, Australia (also due to a past conflagration) *Canopolis, Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) *Chalitz, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Char, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Coffs Harbour, New South Wales, Australia *Colac, Victoria, Australia *Concord, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Cooranbong, New South Wales, Australia *Corren, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia *Denava, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Devonport, Tasmania, Australia *Drouin, Victoria, Australia *Dubbo, New South Wales, Australia *Echuca, Victoria, Australia *Emerald, Queensland, Australia *Ephyra, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Esperance, Western Australia, Australia *Estana, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Flying Fish Cove, Christmas Island, Australia *Forster, New South Wales, Australia *Freshwater Town, Sequin Federation (Shantae) *Geelong, Victoria, Australia *Gehenna, Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) *Geraldton, Western Australia, Australia *Gerrenhalt, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Ghato City, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Gladstone, Queensland, Australia *Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia *Goolwa, South Australia, Australia *Goulburn, New South Wales, Australia *Grafton, New South Wales, Australia *Griffith, New South Wales, Australia *Gympie, Queensland, Australia *Halvo Bay, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Hanover, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Hatton, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Hervey Bay, Queensland, Australia *Hobart, Tasmania, Australia *Horsham, Victoria, Australia *Ibiri, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Ilima, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Jacinto City, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Jannermont, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Jasper, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Jervis Bay Village, Jervis Bay Territory, Australia *Jilane, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Kalgoorlie, Western Australia, Australia *Karratha, Western Australia, Australia *Kempsey, New South Wales, Australia *Kingaroy, Queensland, Australia *Kingston, Norfolk Island, Australia *Kinnerlake, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Lakar, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Lake Station, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Landown, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Launceston, Tasmania, Australia *Lismore, New South Wales, Australia *Lithgow, New South Wales, Australia *Little Innsmouth, Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) *Mackay, Queensland, Australia *Maltiland, New South Wales, Australia *Maplecrest, Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) *Maryborough, Queensland, Australia *Mattino Junction, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Melbourne, Victoria, Australia *Mendurat, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Mercy, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Meschov, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Mildura, Victoria, Australia *Mittagong, New South Wales, Australia *Moama, Victoria, Australia *Moe, Victoria, Australia *Montevado, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Mooroopna, Victoria, Australia *Morisset, New South Wales, Australia *Morwell, Victoria, Australia *Mount Gambler, South Australia, Australia *Mount Isa, Queensland, Australia *Mudgee, New South Wales, Australia *Murray Bridge, South Australia, Australia *Muswellbrook, New South Wales, Australia *Narakir, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Nelson Bay, New South Wales, Australia *New Ephyra, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *New Fortitude, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *New Jacinto, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *New Meridian, Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) *New Sherrith, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *New Temperance, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Newborough, Victoria, Australia *Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia *Nexus, Locust Horde (Gears of War) *Nowra, New South Wales, Australia *Oasis Town, Sequin Federation (Shantae) *Orange, New South Wales, Australia *Oskeny, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Parkes, New South Wales, Australia *Paro, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Pelruan, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Perth, Western Australia, Australia *Porra, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Port Augusta, South Austrlaia, Australia *Port Caval, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Port Farrall, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Port Hedland, Western Australia, Australia *Port Lincoln, South Australia, Australia *Port Lorrence, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Port Macquarie, New South Wales, Australia *Port Pirie, South Australia, Australia *Port Slaughterhouse, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Porta Ogari, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Portland, Victoria, Australia *Queanbeyan, New South Wales, Australia *Ragani, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Ramascu, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Reinne, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Rockhampton, Queensland, Australia *Sale, Victoria, Australia (including the rest of Central Gippsland; also due to a past conflagration) *Sanctuary Point, New South Wales, Australia *Scuttle Town, Sequin Federation (Shantae) *Seiden, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Senio, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Settlement 1, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Settlement 2, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Settlement 5, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Settlemetn 6, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Shavad, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Shepparton, Victoria, Australia *Singleton, New South Wales, Australia *Soteroa, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Speyer, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *St. George's Basin, New South Wales, Australia *Sunshine Coast, Queensland, Australia *Swan Hill, Victoria, Australia *Swynleas, Sterwis (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Sydney, New South Wales, Australia *Tamworth, New South Wales, Australia *Tannum Sands, Queensland, Australia *Taree, New South Wales, Australia *Tassel Town, Sequin Federation (Shantae) *Tenla, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Timgad City, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Tollen, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Toowoomba, Queensland, Australia *Townsville, Queensland, Australia *Traralgon, Victoria, Australia *Tuncurry, New South Wales, Australia *Tweed Heads, New South Wales, Australia *Ulladulla, New South Wales, Australia *Ulverstone, Tasmania, Australia *Victor Harbor, South Australia, Australia *Vonner Bay, Coalition of the Ordered Governments (Gears of War) *Wagga Wagga, New South Wales, Australia *Wangaratta, Victoria, Australia *Warmambool, Victoria, Australia *Warragul, Victoria, Australia *Warwick, Queensland, Australia *Water Town, Sequin Federation (Shantae) *Wentworth, New South Wales, Australia *Whyalla, South Australia, Australia *Willis Island, Coral Sea Islands, Australia *Wodonga, Victoria, Australia *Wollongong, New South Wales, Australia *Wynyard, Tasmania, Australia *Yeppoon, Queensland, Australia *Zombie Caravan, Sequin Federation (Shantae) Due to Girl Power *Bo's Castle, Boland (Bo on the Go!) *Cabbage Field, Kailania (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Chilton Prepatory School, Connecticut, United States (Gilmore Girls) *Coal Valley, Alberta, Canada (When Calls the Heart) *Covington Academy, Ontario, Canada (Ride) *Degrassi Community School, Ontario, Canada (Degrassi) *Downtown City, Littlepetania (Littlest Pet Shop) *Durnsville, Indiana, United States (Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt) *Elephant Island, Elephantia (Ella the Elephant) *Greendale, Massachusetts, United States (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) *Hometown, Littlepetania (Littlest Pet Shop) *Marshport, Massachusetts, United States (Stuck in the Middle) *Maywood Glen, California, United States (Project Mc2) *Miradero, Caballusia (Spirit Riding Free) *Neptune, California, United States (Veronica Mars) *Nice and Friendly Corners, Outlawania (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Nonnatus House, England, United Kingdom (Call the Midwife) *Pawnee, Indiana, United States (Parks and Recreation) *Peppatown, Peppaland (Peppa Pig) *Playa Verde, Doraland (Dora and Friends: Into the City) *Qyah, Denalia (Molly of Denali) *Southampton Row, England, United Kingdom (Prime Suspect) *Valley Glen, California, United States (Black-ish) *Wellspring Center for the Performing Arts, California, United States (Julie's Greenroom) *Westbridge, Massachusetts, United States (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) Due to Inventors *Adventure Bay, Barkingburg (PAW Patrol) *Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States (Breaking Bad) *Amity Park, Fentomia (Danny Phantom) *Arecibo, Puerto Rico (Contact) *Axle City, Monstertruckistan (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Barstow, California, United States (Fallout: New Vegas) *Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States (Fringe) *Coronet City, Corellia, Galactic Empire (Star Wars) *Dimmsdale, Fairy Empire (The Fairly OddParents) *Eggman City, Eggman Empire (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fresno, California, United States (Honey, I Shrink the Kids) *Genius Grove, Dextopia (Dexter's Laboratory) *Gilligan's Island, Hawaii, United States (Gilligan's Island) *Gotham City, Gothamia (Batman) *Hill Valley, California, United States (Back to the Future) *Isla Neblar, Costa Rica (Jurassic Park) *Keyes, Oklahoma, United States (Avengers) *Kor Vella, Corellia, Galactic Empire (Star Wars) *Lancaster, California, United States (Fallout: New Vegas) *Las Pegasus, Equestria (Fallout: Equestria) *Las Vegas, Nevada, United States (Fallout: New Vegas) *Malibu, California, United States (Iron Man) *New Vulcan, United Federation of Planets (Star Trek) *Odd Squad Headquarters, Ontario, Canada (Odd Squad) *Palmdale, California, United States (Fallout: New Vegas) *Retroville, Neutronistan (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Schenectady, New York, United States (Spiderman) *Shopton, New York, Uniteed States (Tom Swift) *Sparkton Hills, Sparktonia (Rusty Rivets) *St. George, Utah, United States (Fallout: New Vegas) *Trantor, Asimov Empire (Foundation) *Tyrena, Corellia, Galactic Empire (Star Wars) *Victorville, California, United States (Fallout: New Vegas) Due to Isolation *Adak, Alaska, United States *Adamstown, Pitcairn Islands *Antananarivo, Madagascar *Anchorage, Alaska, United States *Barrow, Alaska, United States *Coober Pedy, South Australia, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Deception Island, Australian Antarctic Territory, Antarctica (also by polar ice caps) *Domar (Shuanghu), Tibet Autonomous Region, China *Edinburgh of the Seven Seas, Tristan de Cunha, Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan de Cunha *Funafuti, Tuvalu *Hadibu, Socotra, Yemen *Hanga Roa, Easter Island, Chile *Honolulu, Hawaii, United States *Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada *Iquitos, Peru *Ittoqqortoormiit, Greenland, Denmark (also due to polar ice caps) *La Rinconada, Peru *Longyearbyen, Svalbard, Norway (also due to polar ice caps) *Mêdog Town, Tibet Autonomous Region, China *Oymyakon, Sakha Republic, Russia *Palmerston, Cook Islands *Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Kamchatka Krai, Russia *Port-aux-Français, French Antarctic and Southern Lands *Qād̨ub, Socotra, Yemen *Qalansiyah, Socotra, Yemen *Rutog Town, Tibet Autonomous Region, China *Siwa Oasis, Egypt *Suapi, Arizona, United States *Tórshavn, Faroe Islands, Denmark *Ürümqi, Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region, China *Villa Las Estrellas, Antarctica (also due to polar ice) *Whittier, Alaska, United States *Yakutsk, Sakha Republic, Russia Due to Luck *Aarhus, Denmark (1983: Doomsday) *Albany, New York, United States (Damnation Alley) *Anderson, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Astrakhan, Astrakhan Oblast, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Barnaul, Altai Krai, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Belgorod, Belgorod Oblast, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Białystok, Poland (1983: Doomsday) *Billings, Montana, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Blagoveshchensk, Amur Oblast, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Bloomington, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Bratsk, Irkutsk Oblast, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Bukhara, Uzbekistan (1983: Doomsday) *Buxton, England, United Kingdom (Threads) *Cambridge, Iowa, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Catania, Sicily, Italy (1983: Doomsday) *Cherkessk, Karachay-Cherkess Republic, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Chernivtsi, Ukraine (1983: Doomsday) *Chita, Zabaykalsky Krai, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Cluj-Napoca, Transylvania, Romania (1983: Doomsday) *Columbus, Ohio, United States (Jericho) *Craiova, Transylvania, Romania (1983: Doomsday) *Debrecen, Hungary (1983: Doomsday) *Dublin, Ireland (1983: Doomsday) *Elista, Republic of Kalmykia, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Elkhart, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Espoo, Finland (1983: Doomsday) *Evansville, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Fargo, North Dakota, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Fergana, Uzbekistan (1983: Doomsday) *Florence, Tuscany, Italy (1983: Doomsday) *Fort Collins, Colorado, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Genoa, Liguria, Italy (1983: Doomsday) *Gothenburg, Sweden (1983: Doomsday) *Graz, Styria, Austria (1983: Doomsday) *Grozny, Chechen Republic, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Gyumri, Armenia (1983: Doomsday) *Hamelin, California, United States (Testament) *Heraklion, Greece (1983: Doomsday) *Karaganda, Kazakhstan (1983: Doomsday) *Kitchener, Ontario, Canada (1983: Doomsday) *Kokand, Uzbekistan (1983: Doomsday) *Kokomo, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Komsomolsk-on-Amur, Khabarovsk Krai, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Krasnodar, Krasnodar Krai, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Krasnoyarsk, Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Kutaisi, Georgia (1983: Doomsday) *Layette, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Lexington, Kentucky, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Lincoln, Nebraska, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Ljubljana, Slovenia (1983: Doomsday) *London, Ontario, Canada (1983: Doomsday) *Lynchburg, Virginia, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Magas, Republic of Ingushetia, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Makhachkala, Republic of Dagestan, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Malmö, Sweden (1983: Doomsday) *Manchester, Vermont, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Marion, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Maykop, Republic of Adygea, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Messina, Sicily, Italy (1983: Doomsday) *Michigan City, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Midland, Texas, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Mogilev, Belarus (1983: Doomsday) *Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Independence Day; also due to a past conflagration) *Moorehead, North Dakota, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Munich, Bavaria, Germany (Independence Day; also due to a past conflagration) *Nalchik, Kabardino-Balkar Republic, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Namangan, Uzbekistan (1983: Doomsday) *Niagara Falls, New York, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Niagara Falls, Ontario, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Nukus, Uzbekistan (1983: Doomsday) *Olympia, Washington, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Palermo, Sicily, Italy (1983: Doomsday) *Pavlodar, Kazakhstan (1983: Doomsday) *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States (Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas) *Port Huron, Michigan, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Poznań, Poland (1983: Doomsday) *Pristina, Kosovo (1983: Doomsday) *Reno, Nevada, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Rostov-on-Don, Rostov Oblast, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Salem, Oregon, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Samarkand, Uzbekistan (1983: Doomsday) *Sarnia, Ontario, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada (1983: Doomsday) *Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canada (1983: Doomsday) *Sevastopol, Sevastopol, Russia/Ukraine (Great Nuclear War) *Simferopol, Republic of Crimea, Russia/Ukraine (Great Nuclear War) *Sioux Falls, South Dakota, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Skopje, North Macedonia (1983: Doomsday) *South Bend, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Sparks, Nevada, United States (1983: Doomsday) *St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada (1983: Doomsday) *Stavropol, Stavropol Krai, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Tampere, Finland (1983: Doomsday) *Terre Haunte, Indiana, United States (Great Nuclear War) *Toledo, Ohio, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Ulan-Ulde, Republic of Buryatia, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast, Russia (1983: Doomsday) *Victoria, British Columbia, Canada (1983: Doomsday) *Vienna, Lower Austria, Austria (Y2K Apocalypse) *Vitebsk, Belarus (1983: Doomsday) *Vladikavkaz, Republic of North Ossetia-Alania, Russia (Great Nuclear War) *Volgodonsk, Rostov Oblast, Russia (1983: Doomsday; also due to a past conflagration) *Waterloo, Iowa, United States (1983: Doomsday) *Zagreb, Croatia (1983: Doomsday) Due to Magic *Amazia City, Amazia (Luna Petunia) *Avalor Castle, Avalor (Elena of Avalor) *Beach City, Delmarva (Steven Universe) *Castlehaven City, Castlehaven (Nella the Princess Knight) *Corona City, Corona (Tangled) *Emerald City, Oz (The Wizard of Oz) *Grey House, Ontario, Canada (Good Witch) *Kippernia Castle, Kippernium (Jane and the Dragon) *Lalaloopsy City, Lalaloopsyland (We're Lalaloopsy) *Little Castle, Little Kingdom (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) *Mako Island, Makodonia (H2O: Just Add Water) *McStuffinsville, McStuffinsland (Doc McStuffins) *Mimiloo City, Mimiloo (Kate and Mim-Mim) *ORCA, Queensland, Australia (Ocean Girl) *Rainbow City, Rainbow Kingdom (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Republic City, United Republic of Nations (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Saffron Falls, Saffronia (Just Add Magic) *Summerset Village, Enchancia (Sofia the First) *Sunnydale, Hellmouth (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Due to Missile Defense *Abasha, Georgia *Adıyaman, Turkey *Akhmeta, Georgia *Akron, Ohio, United States *Alice Town, Bahamas *Al-Malikiyah, Bahrain *Amagasaki, Japan *Amstetten, Lower Austria, Austria *Anqing, Anhui, China *Bajram Curri (town), Albania *Balombo, Angola *Befale, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Beni, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Bordj Bou Arréridj, Algeria *Bossembélé, Central African Republic *Bouar, Central African Republic *Bouca, Central African Republic *Bozoum, Central African Republic *Bristol, England, United Kingdom *Bruce Vale, Barbados *Burastan, Armenia *Byuravan, Armenia *Caimbambo, Angola *Caloocan, Metro Manila, Philippines *Chalky Mount, Barbados *Comilla, Bangladesh *Dalar, Armenia *Daşkəsən, Azerbaijan *Davao City, Davao Region, Philippines *Diadema, São Paulo, Brazil *Điện Biên Phủ, Northwest Vietnam, Northern Vietnam, Vietnam *El Arish, Egypt *El Badari, Egypt *El Bagour, Egypt *Fanipal, Belarus *Fethiye, Turkey *Florida Este, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina *Freiburg im Breisgau, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Fushë-Arrëz, Albania *Füzuli, Artsakh *Gədəbəy, Azerbaijan *Ganja, Azerbaijan *Gazipur, Bangladesh *Geraardsbergen, Flanders, Belgium *Goma, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Grand Rapids, Michigan, United States *Gungu, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Gurjaani, Georgia *Gwane, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Gyeongyeong, South Korea *Huainan, Anhui, China *Huangshan, Anhui, China *Jennings, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda *Jieshou, Anhui, China *Jundiaí, São Paulo, Brazil *Karaman, Turkey *Kenosha, Wisconsin, United States *Khanty-Mansiysk, Khanty-Mansi Autonomous Okrug, Russia *Kimberley, Northern Cape, South Africa (along with the rest of Frances Baard District Municipality) *Kırıkkale, Turkey *Kızıltepe, Turkey *Klerksdorp, Norh West, South Africa (along with the rest of the City of Matlosana) *Krems, Lower Austria, Austria *Laghouat, Algeria *Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan *Leeds, England, United Kingdom *Leoben, Styria, Austria *Liberta, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda *Lobito, Angola *Lombe, Angola *Londrina, Paraná, Brazil *Mainz, Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany *Malamulele, Limpopo, South Africa (along with the rest of Collins Chabane Local Municipality) *Marikina, Metro Manila, Philippines *Masbate City, Philippines *Matthew Town, Bahamas *Mirpur Khas, Sindh, Pakistan *Moshi, Kilimanjaro Region, Tanzania *Musoma, Mara Region, Tanzania *Narayanganj, Bangladesh *Nha Trang, South Central Coast, Central Vietnam, Vietnam *Ninotsminda, Georgia *Nyasvizh, Belarus *Olathe, Kansas, United States *Old Road, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda *Osmaniye, Turkey *Ouargla, Algeria *Palayan, Central Luzon, Philippines *Parham, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda *Petrozavodsk, Republic of Karelia, Russia *Pingliang, Gansu, China *Pretoria, Gauteng, South Africa (along with the rest of the City of Tshwane Metropolitan Municipality) *Puli Alam, Afghanistan *Qingyang, Gansu, China *Regensburg, Bavaria, Germany *Roskovec, Albania *Şabran, Azerbaijan *Salzgitter, Lower Saxony, Germany *San Martín, Mendoza Province, Argentina *San Nicolaas, Aruba, Netherlands *Sasolburg, Free State, South Africa (along with the rest of Fezile Dabi District Municipality) *Savaneta, Aruba, Netherlands *Shchyolkovo, Moscow Oblast, Russia *Sheberghan, Afghanistan *Shikarpur, Sindh, Pakistan *Shinyanga, Shinyanga Region, Tanzania *Sibi, Balochistan, Pakistan *Simi Valley, California, United States *Sitra, Bahrain *Smalyavichy, Belarus *Snug Corner, Bahamas *Solingen, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany *Songea, Ruvuma Region, Tanzania *Sornàs, Andorra *Southampton, England, United Kingdom *Sukth, Albania *Surigao City, Caraga, Philippines *Suva, Fiji *Sweeting Cay, Bahamas *Swetes, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda *Tarawa, Kiribati *Thủ Dầu Một, Southeast Vietnam, Southern Vietnam, Vietnam *Traun, Upper Austria, Austria *Tsnori, Georgia *Ura Vajguroe, Albania *Valencia, Bukidnon, Northern Mindanao, Philippines *Việt Trì, Northeast Vietnam, Northern Vietnam, Vietnam *Villa Centenario, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina *Villa Madero, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina *Vinh, North Central Vietnam, Central Vietnam, Vietnam *Wiesbaden, Hesse, Germany *Winchester, England, United Kingdom *Willikies, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda *Wolfsberg, Carinthia, Austria *Worchester, England, United Kingdom *Wuhan, Hubei, China *Xuancheng, Anhui, China *Yerba Buena, Tucumán Province, Argentina *Yozgat, Turkey *Zaslawye, Belarus Due to Neutrality *Accra, Ghana *Bern, Bern Canton, Switzerland '(also due to a past conflagration) *Geneva, Geneva Canton, Switzerland *Kigali, Rwanda *San José, Costa Rica *Schaan, Liechtenstein *Vaduz, Liechtenstein *Vatican City, Vatican City *Zürich, Zürich Canton, Switzerland Due to Pacifism *Ahmedabad, Gujarat, India *Baghdad, Baghdad Governorate, Iraq (some neighborhoods only) *Beijing, Beijing Municipality, China (some neighborhoods only) *Champawat, Uttarakhand, India *Chandigarh, Union Territory of Chandigarh, India *Coimbatore, Tamil Nadu, India *Dehradun, Uttar Pradesh, India *Goa, Union Territory of Goa, India *Gwalior, Madhya Pradesh, India *Hanoi, Red River Delta, Northern Vietnam, Vietnam (some neighborhoods only) *Jaipur, Rajasthan, India *Jerusalem, Israel (also due to sacredness) *Kabul, Afghanistan (some neighborhoods only) *Kasauli, Himachal Pradesh, India *Kochi, Kerala, India *Kodagu, Karnataka, India *Kozhikode, Kerala, India *Lhasa, Tibet Autonomous Region, China *Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh, India *Monrovia, Liberia *Mysuru, Karnataka, India *Nagpur, Maharashtra, India *New York City, New York, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Pondicherry, Union Territory of Pondicherry, India *Rishikesh, Uttarakhand, India *Sarajevo, Sarajevo Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina (also by luck; Independence Day) *Seoul, South Korea (some neighborhoods only) *Shimla, Himachal Pradesh, India *Vishakhaptnam, Andhra Pradesh, India *Warsaw, Poland (some neighborhoods only) Due to Past Conflagrations *Aachen, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany *Aberdeen, Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, China *Aeropoli, Greece *Aetos, Greece *Aigio, Greece *Akovos, Greece *Akrata, Greece *Ålesund, Norway *Aliveri, Greece *Alpena, Michigan, United States *Amarynthos, Greece *Andritsaina, Greece *Anemodouri, Greece *Astakos, Greece *Athens, Greece (also due to sacredness) *Atlanta, Georgia, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Au Sable, Michigan, United States *Auerbach in der Oberpfalz, Bavaria, Germany *Augusta, Georgia, United States *Bad Axe, Michigan, United States (including the rest of Huron County) *Baltimore, Maryland, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Bandung, Java, Indonesia *Bangor, Maine, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Beechworth, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Belgrave, Victoria, Australia (including the rest of the Dandenong Ranges; also due to CSCS membership) *Bergen, Norway *Berkeley, California, United States *Blandford Forum, England, United Kingdom *Braunschweig, Lower Saxony, Germany *Bremen, Free Hanseatic City of Bremen, Germany *Buffalo, New York, United States *Calgary, Alberta, Canada *Caro, Michigan, United States (including the rest of Tuscola County) *Carthage, Tunisia *Charleston, South Carolina, United States (also due to sacredness) *Changsha, Hunan, China *Chelsea, Massachusetts, United States *Chico, California, United States (including the rest of Butte County) *Chiliomodi, Greece *City of Yarra, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Ciudad Ojeda, Zulia State, Venezuela *Clarksville, Virginia, United States *Coleraine, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *College Park, Maryland, United States *Columbia, South Carolina, United States *Concow, California, United States *Copenhagen, Denmark (some neighborhoods only) *Cubatão, São Paulo, Brazil *Dafnoula, Greece *Darmstadt, Hesse, Germany *Delft, South Holland, Netherlands *Detroit, Michigan, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Dhaka, Bangladesh (Old Dhaka only) *Diakopto, Greece *Dresden, Saxony, Germany *Dundee, Scotland, United Kingdom (some neighborhoods only) *Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom (Cowgate only) *Ellensburg, Washington, United States *Fall River, Massachusetts, United States *Fayetteville, North Carolina, United States *Figaleia, Greece *Filiatra, Greece *Flagstaff, Arizona, United States (some neighborhoods only; including the rest of Coconino County) *Fort McMurray, Alberta, Canada *Fukui, Japan *Gargalianoi, Greece *Gateshead, England, United Kingdom *Gatineau, Quebec, Canada *Gatlinburg, Tennessee, United States *Gembrook, Victoria, Australia (including the Bunyip State Park; also due to CSCS membership) *Geraki, Greece *Gerolimenas, Greece *Giannitsochori, Greece *Glasgow, Scotland, United Kingdom *Gouda, South Holland, Netherlands *Grammatiko, Greece *Gyöngyös, Hungary *Hakodate, Hokkaido, Japan *Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada *Hamburg, Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg, Germany *Hangzhou, Zhejiang, China *Hardegsen, Lower Saxony, United States *Hastings, New Zealand (also due to CSCS membership) *Heilbronn, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Hildesheim, Lower Saxony, Germany *Hinckley, Minnesota, United States *Hindon, England, United Kingdom *Holbrook, Arizona, United States (including the rest of Navajo County) *Holland, Michigan, United States *Horsham, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Houston, Texas, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Iloilo City, Western Visayas, Philippines *İzmir, Turkey *Jacksonville, Florida, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Jamestown, Virginia, United States *Kalamata, Greece *Kalavryta, Greece *Kallithea, Greece *Kalyvia Thorikou, Greece *Kassel, Hesse, Germany *Kemerovo, Kemerovo Oblast, Russia *Keratea, Greece *Kiev, Ukraine (Podil only) *Kilmore East, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Kinglake, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Kobe, Japan *Koliri, Greece *Kraków, Poland *Kyoto, Japan (some neighborhoods only) *Lagonissi, Greece *Lagos, Lagos State, Nigeria (northern parts of this city only) *Lapeer, Michigan, United States (including the rest of Lapeer County) *Lashio, Shan State, Myanmar *Leianokladi, Greece *Leontari, Greece *Leontio, Greece *Lesbos, Greece *Lilloet, British Columbia, Canada *Lisbon, Portugal (some neighborhoods only) *Lübeck, Schleswig-Holstein, Germany *Lynn, Massachusetts, United States *Makati City, Metro Manila, Philippines (some neighborhoods only; also due to wealthiness) *Mallota, Greece *Manila, Metro Manila, Philippines (some neighborhoods only) *Manistee, Michigan, United States *Manthyrea, Greece *Mapsos, Greece *Marathon, Greece *Marlborough, England, United Kingdom *Marmari, Greece *Maroondah, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Marshfield, Wisconsin, United States *Marysville, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Matheson, Ontario, Canada *Medina, Ohio, United States *Meligalas, Greece *Murrindindi, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Napa, California, United States (including the rest of Napa County) *Napier, New Zealand (also due to CSCS membership) *New Haven, Connecticut, United States *Northampton, England, United Kingdom *New Denver, British Columbia, Canada *New Orleans, Louisiana, United States (some neighborhoods only) *New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada *Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, England, United Kingdom (some neighborhoods only) *Oakland, California, United States (northern parts of this city only) *Oitylo, Greece *Okushiri, Hokkaido, United States *Oleni, Greece *Olympia, Greece (also due to sacredness) *Oroville, California, United States (including the rest of Butte County) *Oscoda, Michigan, United States *Oslo, Norway (some neighborhoods only) *Paradise, California, United States *Paramaibo, Suriname *Paris, Texas, United States *Park City, Utah, United States *Paterson, New Jersey, United States *Patras, Greece *Pelopio, Greece *Penteli, Greece *Peshtigo, Wisconsin, United States *Pforzheim, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States (Osage Avenue only) *Phoenix, British Columbia, Canada *Pineia, Greece *Ponce, Puerto Rico *Port Huron, Michigan, United States *Portland, Maine, United States *Portsmouth, New Hampshire, United States *Pylos, Greece *Redesdale, Victoria, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Reutlingen, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Richmond, Virginia, United States *Rome, Lazio, Italy (also due to sacredness) *Rostock, Meckleburg-Vorpommern, Germany *Rotterdam, South Holland Province, Netherlands (also by luck, Independence Day) *Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada *Salem, Massachusetts, United States (some neighborhoods only) *San Diego, California, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Sandusky, Michigan, United States (including the rest of Sanilac County) *Santa Rosa, California, United States (including the rest of Sonoma County) *Santander, Calabria, Spain *Savannah, Georgia, United States *Seaside Heights, New Jersey, United States *Seaside Park, New Jersey, United States *Show Low, Arizona, United States (including the rest of Navajo County) *Skala, Greece *Skiathos, Greece *Skillounta, Greece *Skopje, North Macedonia *Spokane, Washington, United States (some neighborhoods only) *St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada *Styra, Greece *Sundsvall, Sweden *Tallinn, Estonia *Tartu, Estonia *Temiskaming Shores, Ontario, Canada (including the rest of the Timiskaming District) *Texas City, Texas, United States *Thessaloniki, Greece *Tianjin, Tianjin Municipality, China *Tirschenreuth, Bavaria, Germany *Tiverton, England, United Kingdom *Toronto, Ontario, Canada (Old Toronto only) *Troy, New York, United States *Turku, Finland *Tulsa, Oklahoma, United States (some neighborhoods only) *Uppsala, Sweden *Urbana, Illinois, United States *Üsingen, Hesse, Germany *Utrecht, Utrecht Province, Netherlands *Valparaíso, Chile *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada (some neighborhoods only) *Varaždin, Croatia *Veligosti, Greece *Veria, Greece (including the Vermio Mountains) *Warwick, England, United Kingdom *Washington, D.C., United States (Pennsylvania Avenue only) *Whitstable, England, United Kingdom *Windsor, Nova Scotia, Canada *Würzburg, Bavaria, Germany *Wymondham, England, United Kingdom *Yanakie, Victoria, Australia (including the Wilsons Promontory; also due to CSCS membership) *Yarnell, Arizona, United States *Zacharo, Greece Due to Past Detonations of Nuclear Weaponry *Alamogordo, New Mexico, United States *Amchitka Island, Alaska, United States *Belushya Gebu, Arkhangelsk Oblast, Russia *Bikini Atoll, Marshall Islands *Carlsbad, New Mexico, United States *Dalbandin, Balochistan, Pakistan *Emu Field, South Australia, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Enewetak Atoll, Marshall Islands *Fallon, Nevada, United States *Fangatau, French Polynesia *Hattiesburg, Mississippi, United States *Hiroshima, Japan (also due to pacifism and a past conflagration) *In Eker, Algeria *Johnston Atoll, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Kiritimati, Kiribati *Maralinga, South Australia, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Mercury, Nevada, United States *Monte Bello Islands, Western Australia, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) *Muroroa, French Polynesia *Nagasaki, Japan (also due to a past conflagration) *Parachute, Colorado, United States *Pokharan, Rajasthan, India *Prince Edward Islands, Western Cape, South Africa *Punggye-ri, North Korea *Reggane, Algeria *Rifle, Colorado, United States *Ruoqiang Town, Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region, China *Semey, Kazakhstan *Taftan. Balochistan, Pakistan *Woomera, South Australia, Australia (also due to CSCS membership) Due to Past Nuclear/Radiation Accidents/Incidents *Athens, Alabama, United States *Carroll Township (Ottawa County), Ohio, United States *Chernobyl, Ukraine (including the rest of the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone) *Chusclan, France *Codolet, France *Crystal River, Florida, United States *Forsmark, Sweden *Frenchtown Charter Township, Michigan, United States *Greifswald, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Germany *Hamm, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany *Idaho Falls, Idaho, United States *Jaslovské Bohunice, Slovakia *Kyshtym, Chelyabinsk Oblast, Russia *Londonderry Township (Dauphin County), Pennsylvania, United States *Lucens, Vaud Canton, Switzerland *Lusby, Maryland, United States (including the rest of Calvert County) *Lycoming, New York, United States *Mihama (Fukui), Japan *Oak Harbor, Ohio, United States *Oswego, New York, United States *Ozyorsk, Chelyabinsk Oblast, Russia *Paks, Hungary *Peach Bottom Township (York County), Pennsylvania, United States *Plymouth, Massachusetts, United States *Scriba, New York, United States *Seascale, England, United Kingdom *Sosnovy Bor, Leningrad Oblast, Russia *Tōkai (Ibaraki), Japan *Waterford, Connecticut, United States Due to Polar Ice Caps *Davis Station, Australian Antarctic Territory Due to Sacredness *Abydos, Egypt (under reconstruction) *Acre, Israel *Alexandria, Egypt *Antioch, Turkey (under reconstruction) *Aparecida, São Paulo, Brazil *Ávila, Castile and León, Spain *Axum, Tigray Region, Ethiopia *Balkh, Afghanistan *Bethlehem, Israel *Bodh Gaya, Bihar, India *Bolgar, Republic of Tatarstan, Russia *Bubastis, Egypt (under reconstruction) *Canterbury, England, United Kingdom *Clearwater, Florida, United States *Cologne, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany *Córdoba, Andalusia, Spain *Cusco, Peru *Częstochowa, Poland *Ewu, Edo State, Nigeria *Fátima, Portugal *Haifa, Israel *Harar, Harari Region, Ethiopia *Hebron, Palestine *Heliopolis, Egypt (under reconstruction) *Ife, Osun State, Nigeria *Independence, Missouri, United States *Istanbul, Turkey *Kairouan, Tunisia *Karbala, Karbala Governorate, Iraq *Kilkenny, Ireland *Lalibela, Amhara Region, Ethiopia *Lourdes, France *Luján, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina *Marrakesh, Morocco *Mashhad, Iran *Mazar-i-Sharif, Afghanistan *Mecca, Saudi Arabia *Medina, Saudi Arabia *Medjugorie, Herzegovina-Neretva Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Mexico City, State of Mexico, Mexico *Moulay Idriss, Morocco *Mount Kailash, Tibet, China *Mount Sinai, Egypt *Mtskheta, Georgia *Najaf, Najaf Governorate, Iraq *Nazareth, Israel *Nippur, Al-Qādisiyyah Governorate, Iraq (under reconstruction) *Nkamba, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Ohrid, North Macedonia *Ouidah, Benin *Paris, France *Qom, Iran *Safed, Israel *Salt Lake City, Utah, United States *Santa Fe, New Mexico, United States *Santiago de Compostela, Galicia, Spain *Santo Toribio de Liébana, Cantabria, Spain *Sedona, Arizona, United States *Siparia, Trinidad and Tobago *Tarim, Yemen *Teotihuacan, State of Mexico, Mexico (under reconstruction) *Tiberias, Israel *Tiwanaku, Bolivia *Toledo, Castile-La Mancha, Spain *Touba, Senegal *Udvada, Gujarat, India *Vagharshapat, Armenia *Varanasi, Uttar Pradesh, India *Vatican City, Vatican City *Venice, Veneto, Italy *Walsingham, England, United Kingdom *Wittenberg, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany *Yazd, Iran *Zion Christian Church, Limpopo, South Africa Due to Safeness Due to Secrecy Due to Superpowers *Fair City, New Lexicon (WordGirl) *National City, New Krypton (Supergirl) Due to the Involvement of the Manhattan Project Due to the Past Purposes as Heavy Water Sites Due to their Statuses as Cities of Peace Due to Treaty *Berlin, State of Berlin, Germany Due to Wealthiness *Angeles, Philippines *Ciudad de Victoria, Philippines *Las Vegas, Nevada, United States *Luxembourg City, Luxembourg *Olongapo, Philippines *Subic, Philippines Fallout Shelters/Nuclear Bunkers (including communities) Free Port Zones Gated Communities Mojave Desert Cities National Parks *Zion National Park Protected Areas Slums Small Island Cities *Las Palmas, Canary Islands, Spain *Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain Special Economic Zones Technology Centers Underground Cities Urban Forests Category:Last Day Category:Lists Category:Lore